Black Ice
by TheBloodOfAnAngel
Summary: Hebi had spilt into two teams for a short amount of time, and what began as an annoying moment, ended with an subtle epiphany. [SuigetsuxKarin]


**Summary: **Hebi had spilt into two teams for a short amount of time, and what began as an annoying moment, ended with an subtle epiphany.

**Pairing: **SuigetsuxKairn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and if I did, I would be very happy.

**Black Ice**

Chapped red lips shuddered slightly as her foot reluctantly stepped out onto the frozen lake, preparing to fall backwards. She prepared herself for the pain; the cold aggravating feeling that she was sure would happen once she completely left the safety of the bank.

She should be praised for predicting the future.

Her foot slipped on the slick surface as her arms flailed forward, her back crashing onto the ice with a loud thud. Laughter sounded behind her, forcing her to involuntarily clench her fists in anger and embarrassment. Her face flushed and she quickly whipped her head toward the direction of the man that was finding enjoyment in her utter pain.

Moreover, her backside did ache, and she longed to find a warm chair to nestle herself into with a hot cup of coco. However, she was determined to show him that she could cross the frozen lake easily, so she could find herself in a more important others arms.

_If he would let her be in his arms._

Probably not... but she was willing to do _anything _to get him. She never took the easy way out, not even over something as simple as him.

"That was pathetic, you know?" Suigetsu stated, sliding out onto the lake with grace. He _was _a fish out of water anyways; of course, he would have his grace with anything water related, even ice.

"I didn't have my footing right," Karin excused herself coldly.

"Do you ever have your footing right, klutz," he grinned, extending his hand out to her.

She glared at his extended arm as if it was mocking her, and in her mind, it _was _mocking her. To put it simply, she didn't trust him; she had never trusted him. He was nothing but a slimy fish that deserved to be locked where he belonged- under water.

She hoped he drowned... if that was _even_ possible for someone like him.

She was thankful that Sasuke wasn't here, watching her make a disgrace of herself. She was sure that he would coldly comment about how pathetic she was, not even capable of standing on her own two feet. She would love to point out that it was ice and of course, she would have difficulty standing up. Although she liked Sasuke, she wasn't afraid to be rude to him.

She tended to have a split personality, especially when other people were in her and Sasuke's company. She would never let them know that she admired, had a crush, on Sasuke. Suigetsu would never drop it. He would torment her for as long as she knew him and he knew her.

"Hello? Is the animal awake?"

Karin slapped his hand away and retorted, "Stop calling me that!"

He smirked before carefully taking a few steps back, daring her to try to get up on her own. Glaring at him, she placed her gloved hands on the ice, ready to push herself up on her feet. Bending her legs so she appeared to be making a bridge with her body, she forced herself to her feet, sliding forward slighting as she went.

Suigetsu grabbed her upper arms, attempting to stop her wobbling. In due time, she was completely still, anxiety scratched across her visage. She had been afraid she would fall again.

After all, she hadn't wanted to experience the pain again.

"You _are_ a klutz," he grinned.

Realizing that he was technically holding her, she thrashed her arms out, pushing him away in the process, which caused both him and her to slide backwards. She slowed to a stop without falling while he landed in the snow, cursing under his breath. She giggled before slowly sliding across the ice toward him.

"Who's the klutz now?" she smirked, watching him sit up to brush the snow off.

Scowling, he stood up and brushed the remaining snow from his black overcoat. His expression softened as he looked into her eyes again, causing her smile to drop. He appeared too serious for her taste, as if he had something to say, and she was sure that she didn't want to hear whatever it was.

"Why do you go out of your way to try to get Sasuke? He's not interested in you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stated indifferently.

"Uh huh... sure..."

The glare ice below her feet cracked quietly, but loud enough to catch her attention. She glanced below her to see the fissure running in between each foot, mentally telling her to get off the ice unless she felt like swimming in cold water that would probably end up killing her in due time.

She just didn't feel like swimming.

She pushed him backwards and jumped into the snow, inches away from where he fell. She laughed as he glared at her. She didn't understand why her mood had suddenly risen, because normally, Suigetsu lowered it and made her want to rip his head off.

She tended to fail every time she tried however.

"I still think you should move on," he whispered, resting his arms on his knees, staring at the snow between his feet.

"Drop it, and I don't_ need_ advice from a fish," she stated, looking in the opposite direction he was sitting.

Pouting, he stood up and brushed the snow off for the second time. He extended his hand to her and after looking at it for a few seconds, she accepted it. He pulled her to her feet, taking a few steps back in the process. He wobbled slightly, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. He was certainly strange at times.

"There is black ice hidden under the snow, so to prevent yourself from falling, we should hold hands."

"Hold hands?"

He smirked, "Afraid to touch me or something?"

She waited a few seconds, thinking of an answer, before she decided to go with, "Actually, yes I am."

He shook his head as his smirk fell. She eyed him as he extended his arm, asking for her hand. She glanced at him for a few seconds before reluctantly taking it for support. His rough hand contrasted with her soft one. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smile. Her mind ran with many reasons to why he was smiling, and in the process, she couldn't prevent herself from smiling.

xxx

_I don't know if I would consider that good or not, I had to finish it rather quickly since the only time I can write is duirng Creative Writing, and we only write two times a week._


End file.
